


Feeling Like A Young God

by SkullQueen_Loritta



Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alone and Shun are hades sons along with Ikki, Alone is wondering why Zeus is still around, Alone says a swear, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe- Olympus AU, Gen, I will go down with dad Hades, Kronos plays favorites surprise surprise, No beta we die like bronzes, Rated T for minor wounds, Saint Seiya Week 2020, SaintSeiyaWeek2020, Shun is a curious boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta
Summary: Hades take his sons Shun and Alone with him to a meeting and returns home to a surprise.
Series: Saint Seiya Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Feeling Like A Young God

**Author's Note:**

> So Day 5 of Saint Seiya Week: Olympus/Gods AU. The prompts for day 5 were Olympus AU, Angels and Demons AU, and Loneliness and I picked Olympus so I can write some of my diems and Jelfis. If you're wondering what a diem is, that question is actually answered in this along with Jelfis and are also a concept that my sister has come up with for a work of hers that she's doing. The ranking goes Diems, Jelfis, Titans, a bunch of other stuff including Norse gods, then gods, then two things under them. Title is from Halsey's song "Young Gods". For those who haven't seen Harry Potter and are wondering what a Grindylow is, they're a creature in English folklore that are in the counties of Yorkshire and Lancashire. They are said to grab children with their long sinewy arms and drown them if they come too close to the water's edge. They have been used as a shadowy figure to frighten children away from pools, marshes, or ponds where they could drown.

“Do we have to wear the really itchy robes?” Alone asked, trying his hardest not to scratch at the robes he was currently wearing. Next to him was Shun, who wasn’t really faring any better.

“I know you don't like them boys but we’re going to be seeing some very important immortals and I want them to have a good first impression of the two who will be taking over for me one day.” Hades said, smoothing out both Alone and Shun’s robes. The god of the underworld had a meeting with some deities that were higher up on the food chain and he figured it would be good experience for his sons Alone and Shun to come with him since they would be the next gods of the underworld, even if they didn’t have all their powers yet with Alone having streaks of black in his blond hair while the tips of Shun’s green hair being a reddish shade. Ikki, Hades’ oldest, was supposed to be coming with them but the younger god had gotten a cold so he was on bed rest.

Shun looked up at Hades in curiosity, “How important are these immortals, Dad?”

Hades gently rubbed Shun’s head, “Let me put it this way: They could vaporize Zeus with no issue if they wanted to.”

“Then why the fuck haven’t they yet?” Alone questioned.

“Kronos.” Hades simply stated.

Shun rolled his eyes, “Oh look, grandpa is playing favorites again.”

“Grandpa always plays favorites kiddos, remember that.”

* * *

“There you are Hades, I was starting to think that Cerberus held you up again.” A man greeted them when they got to their destination. The man appeared to be in his early 20s with short wavy upsdell red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and light beige skin. He was wearing an open short sleeve dark sienna and silver sand shirt with the top half being dark sienna and the bottom half being silver sand, marigold colored pants, lilac ear cuffs that were semi-visible on his pointy ears, a lilac luster tiara with a marigold gem hanging from it on his forehead, a lilac luster choker with a marigold ornament around his neck, and dual lilac luster and marigold swords on his back. He gave a soft smile when he saw Shun and Alone with Hades, “And who might your shadows be?”

Hades chuckled, “These are my kids. Cassius these are my youngest sons Shun and Alone. Boys this is Cassius, the diem of Fertility, earth, and self love.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Cassius stated.

“It’s nice to meet you too sir.” Alone and Shun chorused with Shun then asking, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s a diem?”

“A diem rules the Galaxy in their realm, so the gods have their planets, the diem's have the Galaxy. We rule it all and step in when there's something major happening in our respective realm.” Cassius explained.

“Does that mean you’re above grandpa Kronos?” Alone inquired.

“Well technically Kronos is a diem in all but name but yes.” Cassius answered, “Is he still playing favorites?”

Alone and Shun nodded, earning a sigh from Cassius.

“Cherie’s not going to be here is she? As much as I love her, I don’t need my boys meeting the chaotic gremlin just yet.” Hades said.

Cassius shook his head, “Aside from the ones relating to your realm, it’s just me, Kori, Azuhe, and Rosetta.”

Hades nodded at that, “I see. I saw Kori and Azuhe last week so I know they’re doing fine but how is Rosetta doing?”

“I’m doing fine, thank you for asking Hades.” Rosetta replied, joining them. Rosetta looked to be in her early 20s, with long wavy raspberry hair, crimson ua eyes with raspberry sorbet eyeshadow, and fair skin with freckles and pale ruby lipstick. She had on a rosewood corset top with rose red lacing that was over a dual colored undershirt that the straps were crossed at the front, the left strap being bright maroon with the right strap being dark sienna, a long bright rose skirt, rosewood ear cuffs that could be kind of seen on her pointy ears, a cinnamon satin tiara with three red pearls in the center of it on her forehead while a flower crown made of dark sienna flowers on rosewood vines rested on her head, a bright rose string necklace with two dark ruby feathers on it around her neck, and two swords with big dip oruby and cinnamon satin handles on her back.

“Hello Rosetta, it’s nice to see you again.” Hades greeted her.

“It’s nice to see you again too Hades.” Rosetta greeted with a smile, her smile widening when she saw Shun and Alone, “And you brought your sons with you. I thought you had three though?”

“Ikki, my oldest, is sick so it’s just Shun and Alone with me today.” Hades explained.

“I see. Well this should be a good experience for them so why don’t we get moving?” Rosetta said and with that, the group started to head to the meeting room. Shun had asked Rosetta if she was a diem as well only to Rosetta to tell him that she was a Jelfi, a rank under diems which means her kind had control of only 50% percent of it in two groups with one group having one half while the second group had the other half. Shun had been fascinated with that information and had made sure to remember it in case he needed it in the future when he and Alone took over for their dad. He was honestly fascinated with everything he had learned so far since getting there so that might’ve been the reason why he ended up bumping into someone when the group entered the meeting room, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” Shun apologized, quickly getting up to his knees.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t really paying attention either.” A soft voice reply. The person Shun had bumped into had been a girl who looked to be the same age as him, with chocolate brown hair that went to the mid of her back while her bangs faded into azure-ish white under her eyes, bronze yellow eyes, and pallor-Asian skin, wearing an ice blue peplos.

Shun felt his face heat up slightly, “Let me help you up.” He said, holding his hand to her.

“Thank you.” She thanked him, placing her hand in his. Shun noticed that her hand was soft and slightly as he got up, helping her up in the process.

“My name’s Shun.” Shun told her.

The girl smiled at him, “Suzie.” She stated. Shun felt his face heat up again. The young god thinks he may have just fallen in love again. He hoped this one turns out better than the last time.

* * *

“What in the name of Olympus is going on?” Hades asked. He had just returned to the underworld with Shun and Alone and wasn’t expecting to see Cerberus resting his middle head on the lap of a girl who was the same age as his sons with long coffee brown hair, purple navy eyes, and pallor-Asian skin with a few cuts and scratches, wearing an electric blue peplos that had a few rips on it. He sighed, using his cosmos to summon a nearby specter so he could find out what happened while he was gone. A specter showed up a minute later, a British man who looked to be 30 with short white hair, red eyes behind a pair of large round framed glasses, and tanned skin with freckles, his surplice glistening as if he just came out of a lake.

“Grindylow Dexter at your service my lord.” The man, named Dexter, said, kneeling in front of Hades.

“On your feet Dexter.” Hades ordered, waiting for Dexter to get on his feet before continuing, “What happened while I was gone and what is with the girl?”

“She’s a young immortal named Miyo, she doesn’t have her domain yet. Onyx and I found her during our rounds asking for asylum. Apparently a goddess of lies isn’t happy with her domain and tried to pin it on Miyo, causing a group of young gods and goddesses to chase after her and try to harm her, especially since she had just told the group off for picking on an innocent witch. And since she asked for asylum, I brought her here.” Dexter explained.

Hades hummed, “I see. Where’s Onyx then?”

Dexter chuckled, “Let’s just say the young group was not very bright and tried to follow us. My husband is currently dealing with them right now.”

“And Cerberus?”

“I think he’s trying to cheer her up but unfortunately won’t let us close enough to tend to her wounds.”

“Of course he won’t.” Hades sighed then looked at Alone, “Alone, please go get some bandages and see if Cerberus will let you close enough to tend to Miss Miyo’s wounds.”

“Okay.” Alone said, going to go do what his dad asked of him. Hades watched as Alone came back with the bandages and was able to get close enough to tend to Miyo’s wounds, noticing that his son had a slight blush on his face as he did so.

Well, it looked like both of his sons were in love now didn’t it? This was going to be a good long couple of years.


End file.
